


In Too Deep

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [21]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Death in general, Late Night Conversations, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 21: Whispered Conversations</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

Footsteps- one light, one heavy- on the metal deck.

A figure in the pilot’s seat, facing the stars, but not seeing.

Both waiting, neither one wanting to break the silence.

“Cinder?”

“Yeah. What are you doing up here, Thorne?”

“Couldn’t sleep. You too, huh?”

“Yeah.”

A silence. Then, barely audible: “I don’t think we can do this.”

“Cinder…

“I mean it, Thorne. I haven’t done anything but get people killed, and—“

“This is a war, Cinder.”

“Not helpful.”

“I mean… I mean did you ever think this would be easy?”

“… No. Easier than this, maybe, but not easy.”


End file.
